I Wish That Glass Could Turn To Stone
by Selia
Summary: Königskinder lernen, welche Gefühle für Außenstehende bestimmt sind und welche nicht. Und ich, nun ja..ich bin ein Prinz auf dem Feld. Das haben sie immer gesagt… Ein Prinz, der nie König wird. / Einige Abstecher in Jun Misugis Innenleben.


**Titel:** I Wish That Glass Could Turn To Stone (Anm.: hierbei handelt es sich um eine Zeile aus dem Lied "Glass Bone Crash" von Aura Dione)

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere habe ich mir nur ausgeborgt, um ein wenig Schreibspaß zu haben.

**Warnings:** Etwas Drama und hoffentlich nicht zu viel OOC

**Kommentar:** Hierbei handelt es sich um ein paar kurze Szenen aus Juns Sicht. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nicht alles an den Mangas/Animes orientiert (dafür liegt's bei mir einfach zu lang zurück ^^*). Entsprechend sollte man sich an der einen oder anderen Stelle nicht wundern.

**Feedback** darf man gerne geben, wenn man möchte.

**I Wish That Glass Could Turn To S****tone**

Als sie alle mit mir zusammensitzen – mein Vater, meine Mutter und der Arzt – und mir mitteilen, dass ich nicht mehr Fußball spielen können werde, tue ich, was ich am wenigstens tun soll: ich renne weg.

Es ist kein gewöhnliches Rennen, sondern ein verzweifeltes Stürmen. Direkt aus dem Behandlungszimmer und blindlings über den Gang, durch das verhängnisvolle Gebäude. Mein Unterbewusstsein möchte mit sturem Willen den Kopf durch die unsichtbare Schicksalswand treiben, damit weder andere noch ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger dieses in Großbuchstaben dort drauf geschmierte Wort „KRANK" weiterhin lesen können.

Keinen geht es was an.

Keiner sollte sich darum scheren.

Keiner muss es wissen.

Keiner muss daraus Konsequenzen für mein Leben ziehen!

Keiner soll mir sagen, was ich noch tun kann oder eben nicht…

Mit stetig weniger Luft im Blut und zunehmendem Surren im Kopf ist mir das Drücken in der Brust zu vertraut, um nicht bei ihm zu bleiben. Um mich nicht mit weiten Schritten hinein zu flüchten.

Also haste ich weiter, bin lange aus dem Krankenhaus hinaus, und kann nicht anders, als mir selbst einzureden, dass es egal wäre. Es wäre egal, wenn ich jetzt sterbe. Mit diesem kranken Herz in mir habe ich eh keine sonderlich hohe Lebenserwartung. Und dann auch noch ein Leben ohne Fußball…? Das geht nicht! Das kann ich nicht.

Vor allem aber will ich das nicht.

Mir ist längst schwummrig vor Verausgabung; heute ist kein guter Tag. Meine Kondition liegt flach und knittrig wie eine unaufgeblasene Luftmatratze am Boden. Ich bin schon mit einer trüben Wolkendecke zwischen Rippen und Herz erwacht. An manchen Tagen ist es dort klar, an anderen verhangen. Der heutige Tag zählt eben zu letzteren. Deswegen fällt es mir auch so schwer, weiter zu spurten. Das Rennen an sich ist mir wie ein schwerer Sack von den Schultern gefallen. Ich habe ihn noch etliche Meter mit mir geschleift, weil ich nicht aufgeben darf/sollte/möchte, aber irgendwann musste ich einfach loslassen.

Ich hasse es, wenn ich das muss. Wenn ich dem Willen meines Körpers, meines Herzens, nachgeben muss. Nur geht es eben ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht mehr anders.

Es tut dann einfach zu weh.

Jetzt tut es zu weh.

Die Erde bebt, und ich selbst bin das Epizentrum.

Weiß der Himmel, _wie weit_ ich gelaufen bin. Weiß Gott, _wo_ ich überhaupt bin.

In einem schwachen Reflex findet meine Hand ihren Platz auf meiner sich überschnellt hebenden und senkenden Brust. So als würde die Berührung etwas von der verhängnisvollen Durchschlagskraft meiner Herzschläge abfangen. Dabei geht mir jeder Schlag durch Mark und Bein, zwängt sich zugleich durch das allerfeinste Äderchen meines Körpers und zieht einen Vorhang aus Kopfschmerzen vor meine Stirn zu.

Mir ist schlecht. Und die Welt sieht aus wie durch einen Fotofilter gezogen, der alles in eine abstrakte Kollage ihrer selbst verwandelt hat.

Ich möchte weiterhin Fußball spielen dürfen…

Der Wunsch ist da irgendwo zwischen all den Schmerzimpulsen und rudert mit den Armen wie ein elendig Ertrinkender. Ich kann ihn kaum sehen und noch viel weniger hören; doch ich weiß um ihn. Und das ist schlimm genug für mich.

Von einer Operation war die Rede. Ich brauche sie – das steht schon länger fest – aber es war mir nie bewusst, dass ich dafür nicht noch ein paar Jahre Zeit habe. Und nach der Operation… nun, da wird Fußball für mich erstmal tabu sein.

Mein Körper wird Erholung brauchen. Die Operation ist da, um mein Leben zu verlängern. Fußball steht nicht zur Debatte, zumindest aktives Betreiben nicht.

Der Park… Ich spüre den unebenen Boden, den das Gras unter meinen Füßen prägt und die Sträucher, mit denen ich auf Grund meines Schwankens immer wieder kollidiere. Mit Füßen so schwer wie Blei schleppe ich mich vorwärts, in Richtung eines unbekannten Ziels.

Ich kann zu der Operation nicht JA sagen, genauso wenig kann ich zu ihr NEIN sagen. Ich kann gar nichts sagen, außer dass die Welt sehr düster ist.

„Mama, guck mal, der Junge da…", hallt es forsch von irgendwoher und trieft wie eine ungewollte Streicheleinheit von meiner Wange.

Mir ist schlecht. Richtig schlecht.

Ich bin etliche Kilometer gelaufen und bekomme gerade die Rechnung dafür präsentiert. Eigentlich hatte ich mal eine wirklich gute Kondition; uneigentlich darf ich mich mittlerweile nicht mal mehr anstrengen und die längste Zeit, die ich in den vergangenen Jahren an einem Fußballspiel teilgenommen habe, waren 16 Minuten und 24 Sekunden. Ich hab's gezählt; es war nämlich länger als die gnädige Viertelstunde, die mir der Trainer sonst gewährt. Er ist besorgt, so wie alle anderen. Und das Team ist auch ohne mich gut.

In meinem Brustraum scheint es zu splittern. Es donnert. Es ist Bass in Reinform. Und in meinem Kopf platzt ein Kübel voller Übelkeit. Meine Finger quetschen Blätter und Zweige zwischen sich zusammen, als ich mich halb bewusstlos vom Gehweg schleppe, mich vornüber beuge und in die Büsche erbrechen muss.

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann mir zuletzt so verdammt schlecht war vor Anstrengung. Ich weiß nur, dass die Schmerzen und die Schwärze übermächtig sind und mich auf die Knie gezwungen haben.

Das neugierige Kind wird von seiner Mutter fort gezogen. Ich weiß es, ohne es zu sehen.

Ich muss mich operieren lassen.

So bald wie möglich

aber vorher… vorher…

vorher sterbe ich.

Der Gedanke ist wie Sand, knirscht zwischen meinen Zähnen und zwischen meinen Nerven. Mein Mund ist trocken, mit dem faden Nachgeschmack von Magensäure ausgekleidet. Langsam dämmert mir, nicht gestorben zu sein, sondern noch im trockenen Gras zu liegen. In mir ein schales verkrüppeltes Klopfen. Um mich herum die sporadische Meute aus Schaulustigen, deren Tuscheln wie aufgewecktes Wellenplätschern klingt. Ich höre nicht hin. Erst recht nicht mehr, nachdem mir ein Mann versichert, dass ein Krankenwagen unterwegs ist…

*

Noch schlägt mein Herz ja.

Das denke ich nicht nur, das sage ich auch. Und zwar auf die Frage meiner völlig entsetzten Mutter, ob ich mich denn hätte umbringen wollen oder was ich mir nur dabei gedacht hätte.

Was ich gedacht habe, Mutter…?

„Jetzt lass ihn doch erstmal…" Vater legt ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sie bricht endgültig in die Tränen aus, die ich bis gerade nur aus ihrer zutiefst verletzten Stimme tropfen gehört habe. Einen Blick schenkt mir mein Vater nicht, und für mich ist es auch einfacher, die Augen wieder zu schließen oder alternativ dazu an diese ewig weiße Krankenzimmerdecke zu gucken, von denen ich in meinem Leben schon viel zu viele gesehen habe.

Ich kann es schlecht ertragen, meine Mutter weinen zu sehen. Insbesondere, wenn es um mich geht. Und es geht immerzu um mich… Meine Eltern haben sich nicht mal getraut, ein zweites Kind zu bekommen aus lauter Angst, es könne ebenfalls herzkrank sein. Ich versteh es ja, ich verstehe alles, aber ich will es nicht verstehen.

*

_Eine Nacht zur Beobachtung_ lautet mein Urteil.

Ich döse, und bin zittrig und mir ist so schlecht, dass ich beim Anblick meines Abendessens ohne Umwege beinahe wieder Brechreiz bekomme.

„Du hast es ganz schön übertrieben", hat es der Arzt vorhin nett formuliert. Ich mag nicht, wie mitleidig er klingt. Ich mag auch nicht, dass er oder irgendjemand mit dieser eindringlichen „Du musst besser auf dich Acht geben!"-Tonlage mit mir redet. Der „Du musst dir das mit der Operation wirklich gut überlegen"-Blick ist da nämlich inklusive. Damit wollen sie mir das Gefühl geben, die Entscheidung läge bei mir, obwohl sie die Entscheidungen treffen. Wenn ich nämlich plötzlich notoperiert werden müsste, würden meine Eltern niemals nein sagen. So sieht die verdammte Wahrheit aus.

Es ist ja auch nicht so, als würde ich die Operation nicht wollen. Aber ich wünschte, sie könnte mir mehr geben. Das ist lächerlich, ja. Ich sollte zufrieden sein mit den Jahren, die sie mir schenken wird – vorausgesetzt, sie verläuft positiv – aber ich kann nicht. Vielleicht spiele ich doch lieber nur 15 Minuten Fußball und habe ein kürzeres Leben, als ein paar Jahre zu gewinnen und dafür gar nicht mehr auf den Platz zu dürfen.

*

„Ich hab gehört, du bist ausgerissen." Yayoi kann die Worte so vortragen, dass ich genau höre, von wem sie sie hat. Meine Eltern haben sie angerufen, nachdem ich fort gelaufen bin, um zu erfahren, ob sie mich vielleicht gesehen hat. Dass ich in der Zeit wie ein Irrer durch die Stadt gerannt bin, konnten sie ja nicht ahnen.

Ich grinse schief und möchte abwinken, aber lasse es. Yayoi ist an diesem Abend mein einziger Besuch und hält ihre dunkle Schultasche vor dem Körper. In ihrem Kopf legt sie sich die Bausteine dessen zurecht, was ich als nächstes zu hören bekomme.

„Sag, warum, Jun? Ich meine, du hattest doch heute einen Arzttermin. Ist es..schlimmer geworden?" Zuerst traut sie sich nicht mal, mich anzuschauen. Und als sie es dann tut, wünschte ich, sie hätte es gelassen. Sie kann das wie meine Mutter: einen so besorgt anschauen, dass man sich erschlagen fühlt. Dass einem Spucke und Luft wegbleiben und man glaubt, gekonnt in den Magen geboxt worden zu sein. In diesen Momenten bezweifle ich, dass mein krankes Herz wirklich mein größtes Problem ist…

„Danke, dass du vorbei gekommen bist", wechsele ich der Einfachheit halber das Thema, nachdem ich mir versteckt auf die Zunge gebissen habe. „Es ist alles halb so wild."

„Jun, du…", fängt sie irgendwas an, was ihr peinlich ist zu sagen und ich nicht zwingend hören möchte, weil ich mich dadurch nur wieder schuldig fühle. Yayoi ist wirklich ein sehr nettes Mädchen und eine gute Freundin, aber eben nur gut und eben nur eine Freundin. Nicht sehr gut, und nicht meine Freundin. Und ich habe die ungute Vermutung, dass ich viel zu sehr Zentrum ihres Lebens bin, als ich es sein möchte… Sie ist mir nicht unangenehm, aber es gibt bestimmte Gedanken, die möchte ich nicht mit ihr teilen. Sie hätte das gern, ich lese ihr das an ihrer erröteten Nasenspitze ab, aber… nein.

Ich bin nur froh, dass sie nicht wie viele andere Mädchen in der Schule ist, die mich überschwänglich bejubeln und mit ihren Freundinnen zu kichern beginnen, wenn ich auf dem Gang an ihnen vorbei laufe. Ja, weil Yayoi all das eben nicht ist, komme ich relativ gut mit ihr aus.

„Ich bin müde", vertreibe ich ihren unbeendet zwischen uns schwebenden Satz und lächele müde. Yayoi studiert mich mit einem Hauch Irritation, doch dann erwidert sie mein Lächeln und nickt.

„Wenn das so ist." Sie versteht den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, der gar nicht mal so gelogen ist. „Dann versuch am besten zu schlafen."

„Werde ich."

Sie wendet sich zum Gehen, und ich rutsche automatisch tiefer in die Kissen zurück. Jeder Muskel in mir ist träge. Ich bin nicht nur müde, sondern eigentlich unendlich müde. Aber was brächte es, das jemandem zu sagen?

„Ich bring dir morgen unsere Aufgaben vorbei", verspricht mir Yayoi noch mit der Klinke in der Hand. Auf sie ist eben immer Verlass. Sie hat bislang ja auch keinem erzählt, was mit mir los ist. Ich habe sie drum gebeten, es für sich zu behalten; dass es mir nicht recht war, dass sie es erfährt, kann ich nicht bestreiten. Ändern, dass es doch so gekommen ist, kann ich aber auch nicht mehr. Also muss ich damit leben – wie mit so vielem anderen.

„Aber Jun…" Ihr Rücken ist kerzengerade, als sie gegen die Tür spricht und ich spüre, dass sie alles andere als glücklich ist. Zu unglücklich, um mir in die Augen zu schauen. „Bitte hör auf das, was die Ärzte sagen."

Mir klappt der Mund auf. Instinktiv möchte ich mich verteidigen, aber Yayoi ist fort, ehe ich auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz erschaffen habe.

Es ist so viel einfacher, mit 21 anderen Jungs auf einem Spielfeld zu stehen, von denen keiner weiß, wie es dir eigentlich geht, als einen Freund zu haben, der die Wahrheit über dich kennt…

***

„Na, wie fühlst du dich, Jun?" Samt Mittagessen wird mir ein liebevolles Lächeln serviert. Eines dieser vollen und von mir ganz entzückten Lächeln. Eines, wie ich es in den letzten Tagen nur kennen gelernt habe bei all den Krankenschwestern. Alle Krankenschwestern lächeln mich so lieb an, und keine kann es lassen, mir dann und wann durch die Haare zu fahren. Etwas Ermutigendes und Aufbauendes hinterlassend. Sie sind wie meine Oma, wie meine Tanten, wie meine Mama. Nur dass letztere deutlich weniger strahlende Augen haben.

Eine andere Schwester tritt hinter ihrer Kollegin in das von der Frühlingssonne gekitzelte Zimmer und öffnet das Fenster einen kleinen Spalt.

„Wieder besser", antworte ich derweil wahrheitsgetreu und wackele unter der Decke mit allen zehn Zehen. Es fällt mir schwer, den ganzen Tag ruhig herumzuliegen. Ich weiß auch nicht recht, wieso ich das tun muss. Aber meine Eltern halten mich dazu an und die Ärzte sowieso. Alle sagen, es sei erstmal besser für mich. Warum? Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber angefangen hat es damit, dass ich so ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust hatte. Und weil es nicht aufhörte, sondern schlimmer wurde, hat meine Mama darauf bestanden, dass wir zum Arzt gehen.

Jetzt sitze ich hier im Krankenhaus und möchte nur noch heim und mit meinen Freunden spielen. Das beklemmende Gefühl ist immerhin verschwunden, aber es ist auch stinklangweilig.

„Jun darf morgen nach Hause, habe ich gehört", zwitschert eine der Schwestern, woraufhin mich die andere interessiert anguckt.

„Ist das so? Ja?"

„Ja!", nicke ich hastig und mache mich über mein Mittagessen her.

Die Schwestern tauschen einen Blick aus.

„Lass es dir schmecken", sagen sie dann wie aus einem Munde. Ich finde es seltsam, wie sie mich kurzweilig studieren. Die, die neben meinem Bett steht, streichelt mir warm über den Arm. Fast so, als wolle sie mich gar nicht los lassen.

„Stimmt es, dass…?", flüstert sie ihrer Kollegin bedeutungsschwanger zu, als die zwei aus dem Zimmer treten.

_Stimmt was?_, wundere ich mich und rutsche kurz entschlossen vom Bett. Lasse das Essen Essen sein und tapse ihnen leise hinterher.

Sie hören mich tatsächlich nicht. Aber ich höre das „Ja, sie haben einen Herzfehler bei ihm festgestellt" mehr als deutlich.

Als meine Mutter zehn Minuten später zurückkommt, frage ich sie, ob sie sehr böse auf mich ist, weil ich einen Fehler habe.

Sie starrt mich für einen unbestimmten Moment vollkommen fassungslos an. Dann zerberstet ihr feines Gesicht wie die teure Vase, gegen die ich vor einigen Wochen versehendlich meinen Fußball getreten habe. Meine Mutter hat damals geschrieen und geschimpft, mein Vater hat mich geohrfeigt, als er heim kam. Ich solle nicht so im Haus herumtollen; er habe es mir schon Tausend Mal gesagt.

Ich hab es ja nicht gewollt. Genau wie ich nicht ins Krankenhaus wollte und nicht diese ganzen komischen Untersuchungen wollte. Ich wollte nicht krank werden. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

In den bisher nicht da gewesenen Fältchen auf dem Gesicht meiner Mama verfangen sich Tränen, die scheinbar nichts und niemand stoppen kann.

***

Sie sagen nichts, aber ich höre die Gedanken meiner Eltern trotzdem. _Lass dich bitte operieren_, wispern sie wie bei einem ewig währenden, stillen Gebet.

Kaum dass ich es höre, ergreife ich die Flucht.

Gelegentlich versuche ich sogar, tatsächlich über die Operation nachzudenken. Aber alles, was mir in den Sinn kommt, ist, dass ich Angst habe…

Ich habe mehr Angst vor einem Leben ohne Fußball als davor, auf dem Feld tot zusammen zu brechen. Das ist verdammt unfair gegenüber allen, denen ich etwas bedeute: meinen Eltern, meiner Mannschaft, meinen Freunden und den Gegenspielern. Aber mir fällt in meiner Verzweiflung kein anderer Überlebensweg mehr ein.

Und verdammt, macht es mich aggressiv, als ich merke, dass Tsubasa es weiß. Ich habe ewig lange meinen Trainer, meinen Arzt und meine Eltern überredet, dieses Spiel von Anfang an und bis zum Ende spielen zu dürfen, und dann macht mir der Spieler, den ich für einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gehalten habe, so einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung!

Meine Enttäuschung ist wie das letzte Loch, in dem ich in völliger Dunkelheit mit meinem kaputten Herzen lebendig begraben werde.

Vielen Dank auch, Yayoi!

Ich weiß, dass sie es war. Ich weiß es, nicht zuletzt als ich mit ihr rede und mir die Hand ausrutscht. Es tut mir leid, klar tut es mir leid. Sogar noch in der Sekunde, als ich ihr Gesicht an meinen Fingern spüre – aber es ist ein so enorm wichtiges Spiel für mich, dass ich partout nicht verstehen kann, wie sie mir das kaputt machen konnte.

Gerade sie!

Yayoi, wie konntest du nur…?

Ich bin selig, nachdem sich Tsubasa wieder gefangen hat. Mein Herz klopft wacker weiter, humpelt durch die Anstrengung und den Regen hindurch. Bis ich kaum mehr stehen kann und letztlich wieder schwarz sehe.

Es war das beste Spiel, das ich jemals bestreiten durfte. In den Augen meiner Mutter war es nur der etwas andere Suizidversuch, bei dem ich sie auch noch zum Zugucken zwinge.

Du hättest ein zweites, gesundes Kind redlich verdient, Mutter…

In meiner Brust nagt Kummer, als ich letztlich wieder zu mir komme. Kein Zuschauer mehr zu hören ist und ich glaube, nicht mal mehr aus eigenen Kräften aufstehen zu können. Das ist nur die totale Ermattung. Ich habe es einfach zu weit getrieben, aber es hat sich zu gut angefühlt, um es nicht zu tun.

Ich möchte leben. Ich bezweifle nur, dass ich je wieder für Fußball leben kann.

Als ich meine Mutter bitte, mich alleine zu lassen, weil ich über die Operation nachdenken möchte, habe ich meine Entscheidung längst getroffen.

*

_Warum ausgerechnet ich?_ Die Frage steht in seinen nachhaltig optimistisch gefärbten, aber von Grübeleien überschatteten Augen geschrieben.

_Warum ausgerechnet du?_, variiert die Frage, als Tsubasas Blick zu mir hinüber schwenkt. Er braucht es nicht zu sagen, es ist das, was zu viele denken. Ich spüre den Gedanken auch 100 Meter gegen den Wind und in völliger Dunkelheit. Einige sprechen ihn aus. Andere schweigen ihn lieber laut.

Tsubasa ist so freundlich, mich wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten. Für Yayoi war der Tag schon lang und aufreibend genug. Ich habe sie darum gebeten, sich auch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Sie soll ein eigenes Leben haben. Und ich bin nicht so verdammt invalide, dass ich von ihr alles abverlangen kann.

Als wir uns von den anderen verabschieden und in ein Taxi steigen, kommt mir alles ganz still vor. Nicht erschlagend still, sondern..friedlich still.

Mein letzter Besuch auf dem Feld, auf dem ich alles in meiner Macht stehende gegeben und verloren habe, liegt hinter mir. Das Kapitel innerlich abhakend, weiß ich nun, dass ich im Buch meiner Lebensgeschichte die nächste Seite aufschlagen kann.

Vielleicht wird sie blank sein, vielleicht steht dort aber doch noch etwas geschrieben…

„Zum Krankenhaus bitte", instruiere ich den Taxifahrer, der nickend losfährt. Tsubasa zupft seinen Sicherheitsgurt zurecht.

„Weißt du", sagt er, doch ich schaue ihn nicht mal an. Und so schweigt er, bis wir letztlich vor dem Krankenhaus aussteigen. Ich sehe das Gebäude und ich spüre seine Ausstrahlung, seine Bedeutung für mein Leben, und ich habe es akzeptiert.

Ich bedauere nicht, dass ich krank bin. Ich habe es einfach so hingenommen, wie es eben ist. Dazu gehört nun einmal, dass ich mein Leben anders gestalten muss, als ich es in jedem meiner Träume insgeheim immer getan habe.

Ich bezahle das Taxi, und dann stehen wir beide vor der Eingangstür.

„Danke, dass du noch bis hierher mitgekommen bist, Tsubasa." Es ist schön, jemanden bei sich zu haben, bei dem man weiß, er weint nicht, wenn er dir Gute Nacht sagt.

„Keine Ursache", versichert er mir prompt. Aber er würde mir jetzt wohl restlos alles versichern und versprechen, was ich von ihm verlangen würde.

Eigentlich möchte ich ihn jetzt heim schicken, aber stattdessen geht er an mir vorbei. Die gläsernen Eingangstüren öffnen sich automatisch und er betritt die Eingangshalle.

_Kommst du?_, fragt sein Gesicht, als er über die Schulter guckt, weil ich nicht folge.

_Nein_, erwidert meine Angst ohne Umwege und lässt mich an Ort und Stelle Wurzeln schlagen. Warum sie das macht, weiß ich nicht. Sie wuchert da irgendwo in mir und damit ich nicht wie ein absoluter Feigling da stehe, sondern noch etwas von dem Kapitän in mir habe, der seine Mannschaft heute würdig durch ein wichtiges Spiel geführt hat, gebe ich mir selbst einen Ruck, als ich Tsubasas Hand auf meinem Unterarm registriere. Die Berührung gleicht einem Startschuss; ich laufe wieder, unbeachtet aller Konsequenzen.

„Deine Eltern werden froh sein, dass du gesund zurück bist."

„Gesund?", echoe ich undefinierbar und Tsubasa wird erst jetzt bewusst, was er eigentlich von sich gegeben hat. Die Türen des Aufzugs, in den wir gestiegen sind, schieben sich in just der Sekunde zu. Ich sehe ihm und seinen Spiegelbildern, die im Glas um uns herum postiert sind, die unangenehme Röte an.

„Ich meine, dass..dass du-"

Ich winke ab, bevor er sich um Kopf und Kragen redet, und schaue an die Decke. Auf der kleinen Anzeigentafel an der Seite klettern die Nummern der Stockwerke an uns vorbei.

Tsubasa versucht, ein trockenes Räuspern hinunter zu spielen.

„Diese… diese Operation."

Meine Lider fallen zu. Dazu genügt das letzte Wort schon, das er bemüht neutral auszusprechen versucht.

„Die wirst du machen lassen. Oder?" Unter seinen Füßen knirscht Sand, der aus seinem Profil hinaus gerieselt ist.

Er würde sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken machen lassen. Das ist es, was ich in genau diesem Moment verstehe. Er würde sie machen lassen, ohne irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas insgeheim Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Langsam öffnen sich meine Augen wieder; langsam und bedacht. Sie fixieren das Glas, rechts neben seinem Gesicht. Tsubasa ist mutig. Und er kommt mir viel mutiger vor als ich…

Wenn ich nur neben dem Platz genauso sicher wäre wie auf dem Platz mit dem Ball…

„Natürlich lasse ich sie machen", geht mir meine Antwort schwer wie Sirup mit reichlich Verzögerung von der Zunge. Aber meine Augen unterstützen meine scheinbare Zuversichtlichkeit nicht. Es erschreckt mich selbst, als ich an Tsubasas Miene die Unglaubwürdigkeit meiner Aussage ablesen kann. Wie sie an seinem guten und empathischen Wesen zerrt. Ihn erschüttert.

Er versteht endgültig, dass ich nicht halb so viel Gott bin, wie alle in mir sehen.

Oder hält sich Gott etwa für sterblich?

Es ist mir furchtbar unangenehm. Hier, jetzt, alles.

Er soll nicht denken, dass ich Trost oder Mitleid oder sonst was brauche.

Ich zwänge mich regelrecht durch die Tür, als sie den Weg auf den Flur freigibt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es wird gut verlaufen, Misugi", verfolgt mich Tsubasas vorsichtiger Optimismus, unter dem sich meine Hände zu verkrampften Fäusten ballen.

„Ja, wird es." Wieder bestätige ich. An der Wand das Bild eines üppigen Blumenstraußes hinter mir lassend.

„Ich hätte auch Angst, wenn-"

„Ich hab keine Angst!", schnappe ich und funkele ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch feindselig an. Meine Reaktion verpasst Tsubasa einen Dämpfer sondergleichen. Er schluckt alles hinunter, was er noch sagen möchte. Er sieht noch schlimmer aus als im Aufzug, was bedeutet, dass auch ich noch extremer reagiere als eben.

Verdammt, ich muss mich beherrschen…!

„Geh bitte nach Hause, Tsubasa", zwinge ich mir schwerfällig ab, weil ich befürchte, ihn nur weiter anzuschnauzen.

Dann schlucke ich, heimlich.

Er nickt gleich darauf.

Danach verabschiedet er sich.

Ich fühle mich wie ein totaler Idiot.

Es ist aber nun mal besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Tsubasa. Für uns beide.

Vermutlich möchten mir viele sagen, dass sie an meiner Stelle Angst hätten. Aber die Wahrheit ist: es ist meine Brust, die aufgeschnitten wird. Es sind meine Rippen, die man spreizen wird. Und es ist mein offenes Herz, an dem man operieren wird.

Meines. Nicht ihres.

Es ist mein Leben, das dabei vielleicht ein Ende finden wird.

Ich rechne damit, mehr als jeder andere es zu tun wagt.

*

Ich hasse ihn, den Abend davor.

Er ist gespickt mit den Wünschen und Karten jener, die mich lieben.

Meine Mutter verhält sich, als wäre es der letzte Tag auf Erden für mich. Ich ermutige sie dazu, ungewollt, indem ich innerlich schon mit vielem abgeschlossen habe und sie es irgendwie mit ihrem mütterlichen Instinkt spürt. Ich bin sogar aus dem Krankenhaus ausgerissen, nur um noch einmal auf dem Feld zu stehen, auf dem ich bis zum Umfallen gekämpft habe. Es war so wunderbar…

Und es sprach deutlich für sich.

„Du..du musst das nicht tun, wenn du es nicht möchtest." Die Stimme meiner Mutter schwingt wie hauchdünnes Glas, während sie neben meinem Bett sitzt und die Blumen in der Vase richtet. Ihre Augen sind auf irgendwas fernab der Realität fokussiert.

Nein, ich muss nicht…

Ich tue es ja auch nur, weil… weil…

Weil ich nicht aufwachen werde…

Mein Blick geht unter wie ein Stein im Wasser.

„Morgen um diese Zeit ist alles vorbei…" Ihre Hand hat die Blumen verlassen und trägt ihre Stimme zu mir hinüber. Durch mein Haar, mein Gesicht entlang, über meine Wange. Meine plötzlich feucht werdende Wange.

„Ja, alles ist dann vorbei", bestätige ich stumpf, ohne aufzusehen. Die Bettdecke vor mir verschwimmt mit den nächsten Wimpernschlägen und ich habe meine liebe Mühe, nicht all zu gepresst zu klingen, nur weil ich ein plötzlich sehr aufdringliches Schluchzen unterjauchen muss.

Einen unbestimmten Moment lang verweilt meine Mutter still. Ist starr und aufgelöst und doch fester denn je.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass nicht sie um mich weint, sondern ich.

Sie spricht meinen Namen, wie nur sie ihn sprechen kann und schon gesprochen hat, als ich ihn noch nicht mal schreiben konnte. Als sie mich umarmt, merke ich ihrem Körper jedes Wort an, das sie nicht zu sagen wagt. Jeden Funken Angst, den ich jemals empfunden und, im Gegensatz zu ihr, nie zugelassen habe. Schlicht weil ich dafür nicht stark genug war.

Ich weine, wobei ich erstmalig begreife, dass ich noch so viel zu beweinen habe. Dass ich noch kein Bisschen bereit bin, um tatsächlich für immer zu gehen, wenn es denn so sein sollte.

Wenn…

„Was ist passiert?", wispert mein Vater alarmiert, als er wenig später in den halb düsteren Raum tritt. Ich längst im Halbschlaf bin, aber mein gesamtes Gesicht noch von Tränenspuren gezeichnet ist und ein Bild von mir malt, das er genauso wenig zu sehen bestimmt ist wie jeder andere, wenn es nach mir geht.

Königskinder lernen schließlich, welche Gefühle für Außenstehende bestimmt sind und welche nicht. Und ich, nun ja..ich bin ein Prinz auf dem Feld. Das haben sie immer gesagt…

Ein Prinz, der nie König wird.

Was auch immer meine Mutter nun sagt oder macht – ich weiß es nicht – aber mein Vater ist still.

Beide brechen kurz darauf auf, um am nächsten Morgen wieder an meiner Seite zu wachen. Ich werde in einen Operationssaal geschoben, und dieses Mal verabschiede ich mich sogar von der monotonen Decke.

*

Ein expliziter Gedanke ist mir fern. Da ist ein taubes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl von Anwesenheit, die mich hält. Es ist schwer, narkotisch, und legt sich wie ein Tausende Meter tiefer Ozean über mich.

Es bleibt bei meiner Anwesenheit und manchmal, wenn mir dämmert, dass ich Schmerzen habe, dann empfinde ich sie sogar. Aber die Momente sind kurz und eher mit einem zuckenden Aufblitzen an einem Gewitterhimmel vergleichbar.

Von all dem abgesehen, liege ich im künstlichen Koma.

Tagelang.

In meiner Brust wächst Gewebe zusammen und spannen Fäden und pumpt mein Herz ordentlich getrenntes Blut bis in mein Gehirn.

Die Welt tut weh, als man mich allmählich aus dem künstlichen Koma hievt und ich Brief und Siegel darauf gebe, mich nie wieder auch nur einen Zentimeter rühren zu können. Mein Körper wird von stetiger Heilung durchzogen, der nichts Angenehmes anhaftet. Ich möchte zurück in die pure Anwesenheit, sie wie eine Hürde überspringen und feststellen, dass ich mitten auf dem Platz stehe, der Ball zu meinen Füßen, meine Eltern Seite an Seite auf der Tribüne.

Mein Geist erfasst all die Geschenke, als man mich umverlegt. All die Blumen, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob andere sie nur geschickt haben, für den Fall, dass…

Sie neigen ihre neugierigen Köpfchen allesamt in meine Richtung, lugen zwischen Geschenken hervor, die verdächtig oft in unseren Vereinsfarben gehalten sind, und werfen mir neugierige Blicke zu.

Was wirst du jetzt tun?

Es ist eine komische Frage, aber ich habe Angst zu lachen. Ich habe Angst, mich zu bewegen. Ich habe Angst, was unter diesem riesigen Pflaster thront, das sich meine Brust hinab zieht. Ich befürchte, dass diese Narbe jede Sekunde aufplatzen könnte. Zumindest spannt es so extrem…

„Die Jungs und Yayoi waren vorhin hier", weckt mich meine Mutter weich und streicht mir Haare aus der Stirn, die mir schwitzig und schon zu lange ungewaschen erscheinen. Ich liege müde, registrierend, aber kaum reagierend. Es ändert sich ein wenig, als sie das Geschenk neben die Blumen auf dem Beistelltisch ablegt.

Der Fußball hat in ihren zarten Händen eine absurde Ausstrahlung. Wie zwei lange verfeindete Parteien, die sich kühl aussöhnend gegenüber stehen und leicht verbeugen. Nur die aufkommende Akzeptanz, die scheint wie ein weit entferntes Nordlicht bis zu mir.

Es ist ein natürliches Spektakel. Und ich bin unendlich glücklich, es noch erleben zu dürfen.

„Für später", sagt meine Mutter leise, vor dem geistigen Auge in die Zukunft schreitend und wie üblich um mich bangend.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet sie diejenige ist, die von uns beiden zuerst wieder zuversichtlich genug ist, um zu glauben, dass ich je wieder Fußball spielen werde.

Ich lächele mit gerührten Augen.

Ich werde spielen – wenn auch nur ein ganz klein wenig. Irgendwann. Wenn ich es wieder kann. Meine obligatorischen 15 Minuten, die sind doch ein gutes, erstes Ziel…

Ja, all den Blumen um mich herum werde ich beweisen, dass sie nicht hier sind, um einen Toten aufzubahren.

**Ende**


End file.
